Study goals are to determine whether four consecutive days of short-term exposure to nitric acid vapor or ozone, alone or in combination, causes respiratory tract injury as evidenced by changes in pulmonary function or markers of inflammation. Subjects undergo outpatient bronchosocopy and recover in the GCRC. Although there are no patient days for this protocol during the past year, the Core Lab continues to analyze specimens.